Recently, liquid crystal display devices including a liquid crystal display panel are in wide use as image display devices (displays) of TVs, personal computers and the like. Such a liquid crystal display panel is typically rectangular, and includes a pair of glass substrates (typically, an array substrate and a color filter (CF) substrate) bonded together with a sealing portion (sealing member) while having a prescribed gap therebetween, and a liquid crystal layer held between the pair of glass substrates. The liquid crystal layer has a liquid crystal material enclosed therein.
One type of substrate included in a liquid crystal display panel has a plurality of insulating films sequentially stacked on a surface thereof. For example, on a surface of such a substrate facing the liquid crystal layer, an inorganic insulating film is formed as an outermost layer, and an organic insulating film is formed, as a lower layer to the inorganic insulating film (in a direction away from the liquid crystal layer), in contact with the inorganic insulating film. When such a substrate is bonded by use of a sealing portion, the adhesiveness between the sealing portion and the inorganic insulating film is good. However, unless the adhesiveness between the inorganic insulating film and the organic insulating film is good, delamination may occur at an interface between the inorganic insulating film and the organic insulating film after the liquid crystal display panel is used for a long time, and as a result, the pair of substrates may be delaminated from each other. Conventionally, Patent Document 1 provides a technology for solving this problem. According to the technology described in Patent Document 1, a recessed portion which runs through the inorganic insulating film but does not run through the organic insulating film is formed in a part of the substrate in order to suppress the delamination of the substrates from each other.